1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor device which performs a data output operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been gradually improving in terms of speed, integration, and power consumption. Generally, in order to achieve higher speed and lower power consumption, various elements employed in a semiconductor device must be typically operated at a low voltage. However, when general elements which are not designed to operate at a low voltage are employed in a semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may not be normally operated under low-voltage. Furthermore, even in elements which are designed to operate at a low voltage, a leakage current may occur. For example, a general transistor having a high threshold voltage may not operate in response to a low voltage. Also, even if a low-voltage transistor having a low threshold voltage is used, a leakage current may be increased at low voltage.